Talk:Borg
A thought, are we going to treat the Borg like the other species, or as the Borg aren’t necessarily a species per-say differently. In that, in most species, the species page eg Klingon, Romulan, Trill, etc gives a physical description of the species and makes note of the planet of origin and relevant political group, eg Klingon or Romulan Empires, Federation, etc. Are the Borg and the Borg Collective to be one in the same or should this page just be describing the Borg as in Borg Drones and the Borg Collective page laying out the history of the collective? (8of5 18:48, 24 April 2006 (UTC)) :On second thoughts I think it would be a good idea to move the history section to the Borg Collective page, and use the Borg page as the description of the Borg and their technology. I have accordingly moved the segment. --Bok2384 19:32, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed. The "Borg Collective" page deals with the entity as a whole, including its history. The "Borg" page deals with the specifics.--Emperorkalan 19:43, 24 April 2006 (UTC) History "Dragon's Teeth," a Season Six episode of VOY, implied that the Borg were a relatively new power as of the 1470s -- one of the wakened aliens refers to them as having spread to only a few worlds and being much less powerful 900 years ago. Should this perhaps be noted in the article on Borg history? -- Sci 22:19 24 April 2006 :Of course.--Emperorkalan 23:36, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Species 1 Where has this species 1 thing added to the list come from? --8of5 06:43, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Warp capable Does knowledge of warp capability make one warp capable, or do you actually have to have the resources to make use that knowledge before being deemed so? If the later the 46th century date might not be accurate as it could have taken some time for the early Borg to assimilate and advance that first planet to the point they were expanding beyond it. --8of5 22:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Tense Why is this article talking about the Borg in PAST tense_ Do they no longer exist?( 17:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) :While that is a topic of some debate in canon, considering the blows dealt to their structure in the last episode of Voyager, it is not the reason for our past tense. :Here at Memory Beta we write in past tense because we are using a "historic encyclopedic" perspective -- basically, we pretend we are further in the future, looking back on Star Trek as if it was past history. :For example, using past tense and saying "The Japanese were a colonial power in the late 1800s" does not mean they don't exist anymore -- it just means we are talking of a past time of their history. See? -- Captain MKB 18:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ahh, yes, very clever. Don't get m wrong, that's a cool idea, but isn't that a little confusing? -- unsigned :Well, we're always willing to work on it if someone thinks it is, and is willing to discuss it. We've gotten quite used to it here. -- Captain MKB 17:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC)